


Candy eating contest

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: NAD-ZETA INQUIRED: Last one for tonight promise❤❤☺🥺🥺😳 is this another death note request? Hellllls to the yeah! Lolol once i am well rested hopefully my brain can come up with a few better ones🥺❤❤😳but for now, could i pretty please with syrup ontop request a candy eating contest with L 😏😏 not saying i would beat him buuuuut i am confident in my candy abilities hehehehe😏❤😳
Relationships: L (Death Note)/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Candy eating contest

Doctors were astonished, friends were worried, and all who met either of you were bewildered. With the amount of sugar either one of you could consume it was befuddling how neither of you had developed any medical issues. Even dentists had given up on questioning how you managed to avoid cavities for so long. But if the world thought that one of you was terrifying enough alone they had no idea what was to come over them when you two crossed paths. Though, where the world shook underneath the weight of the power the two of you combined held there was only bliss to be shared between, for so very rarely did you meet a kindred soul in regards to the lavish amount of sugars the both of you liked to consume.

“Condensed milk, with some extra brown coarse sugar for the crunch topped with syrup to smoothen it out!”

You shared your infamous pancake topping recipe as the detective sat folded up in his chair in front of you. “Interesting,” he mumbled, eyes wide in fascination like it usually did when he was deep within his thoughts, his brain whirring as he progressed the stories you had to share about maximising your sweets intake, “that sounds delightful. I must ask Watari to prepare pancakes for breakfast tomorrow,” the man mused, aware of the tower of sweets in front of him. There was no way that he would manage to convince the old man to make the pancakes now, not when he had already ordered so many sweets to be set out between the two of you.

“What about covering petit fours with extra condensed milk and cream and sprinkles for texture,” the male mused out loud, earning a clasp of your hands as you gasped along.

“Oh, oh, and some sweetened cream to sweeten the deal, and chocolate milk with condensed milk, marshmallows and extra cream to wash it away!”

Your excitement was adorable in the eyes of the detective who had never received much understanding from his surroundings about his sugar intake. Watari tried to, giving him the room he needed to focus and making sure that his sweets were in stock. But the rest of the taskforce threw glances, uncomfortable ones and questioning ones. Never did he have anyone that would indulge with him, which L thought he was fine with until you came around.

“Anyway, I finished my plate already,” the man smiled at you from over his knees, dark eyes taking in your reaction as you smirked back at him, showing off your empty plate by raising it.

“I was already waiting,” you answered, and L twitched his toes in excitement, sitting up a little as he reached out for a second fill of the sweets scattered around on the table.

“Then let’s commence,” he speaks and you excitedly follow him in his motions, already piling your plate up high with all the pastries within reach. “Shall we try the suggestion of the petit fours?” L continues to suggest to which you enthusiastically nod.

Somewhere the two of you were aware of the little contest you had ongoing, but the purpose of the game had long since been forgotten at the enjoyment of each other’s presence and the indulgence of all the sweets you could ever wish for. It was for the best, perhaps, for the both of you were known to be as stubborn and competitive as much as that your sugar tolerance was off the charts.


End file.
